Bending
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: Or rather, the problem was, that they weren't. Tahorra/Tahnorra, M for swearing and rather adult themes.


In my opinion, there's not enough pre-loss-of-bending-Tahorra/Tahnorra-angsty-sexy-nerve-wracking-borderline-smut-but-not-quite-all-the-way writing out there. Sexual tension run-amok, so to speak. So I'll contribute to it a bit. cheers!

* * *

**Bending**

She wondered briefly if she could be her own pro-bending team. That was just a passing thought as she shot streams fire, earth discs, and a jet of water into three consecutive targets across the room. She knew she should be practicing her waterbending, that that was the reason she was in the gym so late, far past normal training hours.

"That was impressive, Avatar."  
She'd recognize that smooth voice anywhere.

"What do you want, Pretty Boy?" she asked without turning around, switching to piercing shards of ice into the hearts of the practice dummies. The boy made her nervous. He was too pushy, too sleazy, too full of sexual innuendos that she hated on the outside, but made her squirm on the inside. Tahno ignored her question.

"Tsk, tsk, Avatar. Ice that obvious will only get you disqualified from the match, you know," he paused as Korra kicked a stream of fire towards the other side of the room, burning a target to a crisp, "It would be to your advantage if you were a bit more subtle, like _this,_" and as he finished his sentence, Korra landed and felt herself lose her footing as a thin, barely noticeable sheet of ice flowed right underneath her feet. She swore as she slipped didn't catch herself—rather, another pair of arms that didn't belong to her caught her just before she hit the floor.

"You asshole. I could've fallen and broken something!" she exclaimed angrily. His maddening smirk at the enraged Avatar only served to heighten her temper. She realized he was still holding on to her wrists from when he'd caught her.

"No 'thank you,' Avatar?" again, he ignored what she'd said. He tilted his face down to look into her eyes, "You know, I could _teach_ you _speed_ if you'd only let me," he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Korra internally rolled her eyes at his continued sleaziness. She was about to tell him to kindly _fuck off and let her go_ when another stray thought crossed her mind. Maybe it was how tired she was after hours of bending. Maybe it was frustration from recent happenings with the brothers. Maybe she was just a little bit attracted to the arrogant waterbender. Whatever the reason, probably a combination of all of them, but she thought, well, _what the hell?_ She turned on all the fire within her and stared straight into his silvery eyes and said,

"So will you teach me how _a real pro bends_ then, Pretty Boy?" she asked in what she hoped was her most alluring voice. He looked taken aback, as if it were the last answer he'd been expecting from her. _Well, to be fair, it was_, the rational part of her brain told her. She shut that part up and decided to put it away for the rest of the night. Tahno took one step closer to her, leaving no space between them, still holding her wrists at her sides. He was trying to call her bluff, intimidate her.

"Only if you're up for it, _Uh_-vatar," he bent down and whispered to her. She felt his lips barely tickle the shell of her ear, and an unexpected shiver went down her spine; his voice alone was provocative enough without the slight touch. Given their proximity, she was hardly surprised that he noticed, and his smirk grew even wider. Korra wasn't having that; _she_ was going to be the one controlling this situation. She looked Tahno directly in the eye and moved closer, leaving them hip to hip, or as close as they could get; he was an entire head taller than she was, something she only noticed now.

"Oh, don't worry Pretty Boy, something tells me that I can _handle_ you." She ran her tongue over her lips out of habit, and had the pleasure of watching Tahno swallow hard as his eyes followed.

"I suppose we'll find out then, Avatar," he said as he leaned closer to her face, their breath mingling, but neither wanting to break first. Korra bit her lip in anticipation, and that did it for Tahno. His mouth crashed onto hers and he let go of her wrists in favor of her hips. Korra drew one of her free hands to his hair, the other to his back, under his shirt, feeling his lean musculature. They were violent kissers, pressing and biting harder and harder until she felt herself being backed into the closed door, Tahno pressing against her fully leaving no space in between the two of them, and leaving very little mystery into _where exactly_ Tahno was expecting this to go. Pressed up against the wall, Korra could feel herself losing the fight for dominance that was making her stomach swirl with anticipation. She removed her lips from Tahno's and started kissing, sucking, biting her way down his neck. Satisfaction welled inside of her as he hissed and grinded his hips into hers, his hands pushing from her backside. She raised her lips back to his and he bit her lower lip. She moaned in both pain and pleasure, eliciting a guttural sound from the back of his throat. He was just about to discard her shirt and she his when…

"KORRA?"

_Fuck._ (Or rather, the problem was, that they weren't).

"M-mako, this isn't…it's not—" she stuttered to the firebender. Tahno, incredibly irritated at the unwelcome interruption, was not happy.

"Well, it certainly isn't anything _anymore_," he griped as Korra attempted to disentangle them. He realized that they were both still pressed into one another, on the opposite door that the Fire Ferret had come through.

"What the _hell_," Mako looked between them, and at the suggestive placement of both parties hands, "Is going on? I thought you stayed to practice _bending_, Korra," he asked, already knowing the answer. Tahno rolled his eyes as the Avatar avoided both boys' eyes. Clearly she wasn't going to answer.

"Well ferret boy, I think you can pretty clearly see that _bending_ is _no longer_ happening because _you walked in on us._ So kindly _fuck off, _firebender," Tahno said with deadly calm. Korra, however, could see the annoyance and Mako's continued presence.

"Korra, you can't be serious—" Mako started, ignoring Tahno.

"I'mgoinghomeI'llseeyouguyslater!" and with that, the Avatar had rushed out the door, and jumped out a window into the bay.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I may or may not continue this, depending on my inspiration, time, and responses if any (: Reviews are gold and cookies and sexy Tahno whispers. Thanks, lovelies, and as always, thanks for reading! -ifsh


End file.
